After the Rain
by Nica5ever
Summary: Edward gets rejected by his superior and this is what happens after. Rated M for later chapters.. sorry for late updates!


**DISCLAIMER: No i dont own fma or the characters, if i did, why would i be on this site for FANS? BTW this is the first fanfic ive ever posted ive written before but ya **

enjoy:)

* * *

Edward felt a smll ache in his back as his head laid against the cool wood of his small desk. Ignoring the pain in joints and muscles from staying in the same slumped position for a long time, he continued to stare at nothing. The sun peaked through the window blinds. He had been there for hours.

The blonde boy was finding it hard to get up and move. His body hurt, but his insides hurt worse. To be more specific, his heart hurt. There was an invisible force stabbing it over and over, not caring about his well being. It was broken.

Although, he should have expected this. Why would he be different? Why had he thought he would make a difference? That by some miracle, everything wasn't as it seemed only to have been proven wrong and have everything he hoped for be destroyed. This failure and realization left him feeling completely and utterly alone.

Ed clenched his fists on his thighs. It hurts. It hurts so unbelievably much.

He finally sat up straight, popping his back and neck. He looked at his flesh right hand. Alphonse wasn't here. Months after restoring his body, he and Winry moved in together.

Ignoring his aches and pains, he stood up and walked to the bathroom. Ed looked into the mirror and grunted at his reflection. His hair was down and messy, his eyes were red and swollen from crying. He decided to take a shower and find something to do.

* * *

Roy sat in his office staring out his window. He held no expression and hadn't done any work for hours. Couldn't concentrate on it.

"Is everything alright, sir?" He heard Hawkeye say cautiously. He didn't even hear her come in.

"I did something awful." The raven said quietly. Edward's hurt face came into his mind again, and he closed his eyes tight. He stood up and put his palm against the warm window. "Edward's too young to be in real love, right? It'll pass?"

Roy knew that wasn't the case. The boy always knew what he was doing. Edward was too smart to act on something uncertain as a crush.

Riza sighed. "Rejecting him now is still better than leading him on for nothing. Don't blame this on yourself, sir, you did your best. He just has to recover."

Mustang sighed and sat back in his big leather chair, grabbing his pen for work. "Can you check on him later?" He looked up to meet her eyes.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

* * *

Edward sat on a park bench staring at a small bunch of wildflowers in the grass. Each soft white petal a clone of another, which are all connected in the middle. He had never really paid as much attention to flowers before, but it kept his mind of the stressful things for now. Passing people probably though he was crazy. He laughed at that thought.

His attention left the flowers as he heard someone sit next to him. He turned his head to see a girl maybe a little younger than he with brown hair and a simple white summer dress on. She had a sketchbook in one hand and a pencil in the other, sketching the scene before her.

Ed sat up and watched in amazement at how well she got everything onto paper. After what felt like an hour, she finished shading everything and tore the sheet of paper out.

"Landscapes aren't really my thing," she spoke, voice soft but firm, "but here." She held the paper to Ed and smiled.

The blonde raised an eyebrow and took it hesitantly. "For me?"

She nodded. Ed examined her face and decided she was pretty. She had a freckle decorate the right side of her mouth, and her eyes were a near Paris Green. "You looked sad."

Ed shrugged and looked at the picture. "This is amazing."

"Thank you." She flushed slightly.

He squinted at the signature at the left corner. "Hadena?" He saw her nod. "I'm Edward."

"Nice to meet you." She fidgeted with her skirt. "Are you the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

* * *

**Oh~ short chapter+abrupt ending= bad story :D **

sorry guys, its all about time

Everyone:What?

:I


End file.
